Vs Forum Terminology
Stomp: Basically suggesting that one character would completely dominate his/her opponent with ease. (Synonyms: Rape, curbstomp, babyshake, sodomize) Example: Goku vs Iron Man "Goku stomps" _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Speedblitz: Speedblitz is basicaly saying one character is so much faster than another that they would kill their opponent before they can even react. Example: '''Kazuma (s-Cry-ed) VS Narutoverse "Kazuma in a maassive speedblitz" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Solo: '''Referring to a scenario with multiple chracters which one character/group is enough to do the job. (http://lounge.moviecodec.com/vs-general/the-correct-definition-of-solo-120870/) '''Example of correct use; Shichibukai VS Fairy Tail guild; "Kuma solos" "Nappa solos the HST" Example of incorrect use; "Superman solos Aizen" "One Piece solos Bleach" ___________________________________________________________________________________________'BFR= By Fucking Ringout:' Refers to when a character places another character in place or situation that makes them unable to return to the battle, giving the one who BFR'ed the other the win. Examples: Mephiles the Dark vs Madara "Mephiles BFR's Madara 200 years into the future" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Plot Induced Stupidity (PIS): When a character doesn't do something because it would make the plot easier to solve. In VS debates this usually means not starting out with things like Timestop right away. Example: "If Bambi is a 'OMG multiISLAND busterrrrz!' then how come he didnt even kill Ricoche?" "PIS dude, lrn2debate" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Bloodlusted: Bloodlust commonly refers to when a character is fighting to the max of their potential without things like PIS. A bloodlusted character will do things they wouldn't normally do while IC. Example: Superman would immediately blow up the planet if he was bloodlusted. Note: Usually characters never spam their strongest attack or speedblitz unless bloodlust is on. Dragon Ball Z characters are much more effective when bloodlusted. For example; Raditz Vs Narutoverse; Raditz charges them acting cocky and could get trapped into a genjutsu or disposed of with haxx. But if he is bloodlusted, he will fly into the troposhpere and spam mountain range busters. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Character Induced Stupidity(CIS): Character induced stupidity is where the character themselve purposefully limits their abilities. Example: Kenpachi adds bells to his hair so his opponents can hear him coming. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Destructive Capacity: Examples: See this page. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hax/Broken: Hax definies a move that is rather cheap. Usually these let people beat someone who's way above them in a fair fight. Broken characters usually have abilities that inore durability, prevent people from attacking them, prevent attacks from hitting them, prevent them from dying, etc. Examples: Shadow the Hedgehog can stop time to get free hits on his opponent. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Wanker: Someone who is a wanker usually inflates the power of the verse they're siding with to levels far beyond what it normally is. People who overrate certain characters they favor. Examples: Some people believe Goku can beat a full power Galactus. Many people refer to Harlequin as a Naruto wanker. Someone who thinks Don Krieg can beat the Kyuubi would be a massive One Piece wanker. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Downplay: To downplay a feat is to make it seem less then it actuall is. Example: Character A summons lighting that is stated and established to be natural lightning. Character B dodges it and has a lightning timing feat. Yet someone who's downplaying will call the lightning magic and say it's not a legitimate feat. Saying Dark Schneider is only a city buster would be downplaying. _____________________________________________________________________________________________'HST:' "Holy Shonen Trinity" referring to the three flagship SJ series, Bleach, Naruto, and One Piece. Probably 75% of all VS forum matches include at least one HST character. Often used as a standard of mid tier verses and a method of test for more powerful chracters. Example: "Nappa solos the HST" "Currently no one in the HST can tank a nuclear explosion" "Fairy Tail is below the HST in terms of power" ___________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Powerscaling: '''Determining certain power or statistics of characters based on their standing in their verse, without feats to back it up. Also can be used to judge feats based on other characters. Some verses powerscaling works much bettter than others. You can use linear scaling for DBZ, but for series like Naruto, where characters have different abilities, it doesnt work. Like Jiroubu, who is now fodder, has a strength feat worth thousands of tons. That doesnt mean Sasuke, who is way above Jiroubu, can perform the same feat. '''Example of correct use of powerscaling: '''Second Form Cell's best feat was island busting, but by powerscaling he's obviously much higher. Luffy one shotted a Pacifista, which tanked the attacks of the entire pre Skip Strawhat crew. So Luffy's casual attacks are more powerful then that of the entire Pre Skip Strawhat crew. '''Example of incorrect use: '''Zoro is around equal to Luffy, and Zoro>>Pre Timeskip Luffy. Pre Timeskip Luffy busted an island, so Zoro is an island buster. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Pages to Know